


we're just beginning

by myscribblingquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No First Wizarding War, Alternate Universe - They're Happy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marauders' Era, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: “Mary, darling.” A kiss on her cheek makes Mary roll towards the direction of the kiss.“We need to get up.” Sirius says.Mary disagrees; she thinks they can quite happily spend the rest of the day in bed. They can snuggle up together and ignore the world. She doesn’t say that to Sirius but she does wrap herself around him, flinging a leg over his.





	we're just beginning

**Author's Note:**

> LET THEM BE HAPPY
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful @prongsno for beta-ing! <3

“Mary.”

A hand shakes her shoulder. She brushes it away, pulling the covers back up to her chin.

“Mary, darling.” A kiss on her cheek makes Mary roll towards the direction of the kiss.

“We need to get up.” Sirius says.

Mary disagrees; she thinks they can quite happily spend the rest of the day in bed. They can snuggle up together and ignore the world. She doesn’t say that to Sirius but she does wrap herself around him, flinging a leg over his.

He laughs, and pushes her hair out of her face to kiss her nose. 

“Lily will be back soon,” Sirius points out.

It rouses her a little, but not enough to make her want to get out of bed. 

She should get up. She should push the covers off and pull on some clothes, but her bed is warm and she doesn’t have to get up. Sirius does have a point though. Lily had stayed the night at James’ for their anniversary and Sirius refused to stay there. So, Mary offered him their sofa- knowing full well that he would be sleeping with her in bed.

That’s the main reason she should get up. They haven’t told anyone about them yet. It’s not exactly a secret but they’re not telling people either. They’re just together and they’re happy.

“I’m going to make some breakfast,” Sirius chuckles when Mary still doesn’t get up.

She’s awake now. Her bleary eyes see Sirius disappear out of the room. He must have put some pants on at some point because she knows full well that he wasn’t wearing anything when they fell asleep last night.

Mary snuggles back under the covers, on Sirius’ side of the bed. It’s still warm and the smell of him washes over her. 

There’s a clatter from the direction of the kitchen and that’s when she realises where Sirius is.

“No...” She jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen.

He’s there kettle in hand, looking perplexed about the whole room but determined to try nonetheless. Mary breaths out a sigh of relief. "Thank Godric."

The kitchen in her and Lily’s flat is filled with muggle items, things neither of them were ever willing to part with. They all work fine, but when someone like Sirius or James can’t get them to work their first reaction is to pull out their wands. And when muggle electricity and magic mix there are explosions.

“Merlin, MacDonald,” Sirius puts down the kettle, giving her a cheeky wink.

That’s when Mary remembers she wasn’t wearing any clothes last night either.

“I didn’t realise you wanted to stay in bed that much.”

She doesn’t bother to cover herself with her hands, she just stares at him and he stares right back.

“Don’t blow up the kettle, Black.” She swishes her hips a little more than normal as she leaves the room- she can’t help it.

Sirius manages to make them both cups of tea in record time, with no explosions luckily. The tea does go cold though, and after their shower Mary makes them another pot.

They eat their scrambled eggs on the sofa, there’s not enough room for an actual dinner table so they make do with the little coffee table. Sirius decides that he’s not going to sit on the other side of the table but next to Mary. So close in fact that their elbows keep bumping and he gets egg and ketchup all over his jumper.

“I think we should get you an apron,” Mary teases as he tries to get rid of the stain.

Sirius jostles her a little. The stain isn’t budging so he gives up and pulls his jumper over his head.

“Black,” Mary warns him.

He grins devilishly, “Yes Mary?”

“Finish your eggs,”

Mary turns back to her own plate, ignoring the sigh from Sirius who insists on brushing his arm against hers. 

They wash up and all the while Sirius still doesn’t have a shirt on. Mary is quite proud of herself for resisting. 

And then he lays down on the sofa, arms behind his head, chest puffed out and her attention is in no way focused on what he’s saying. How can it be when he’s purposefully walking around without a shirt on, how is she supposed to ignore that?

“- don’t you think, darling?” Sirius finishes, Mary only catching the last few words.

“I -” She stumbles, before noticing his smirk. He knew that whole time that she wasn’t paying attention, “Bloody git.”

He laughs, sits up and pulls her down onto his lap. 

“Were you a little distracted?” He nuzzles his face into her neck.

She lets her hand go to where her eyes had been a few moments before. The cold of her fingers against the heat of his chest makes him tense a little, but then he relaxes against her. Her hands travel up his chest, over his shoulders and then she wraps them around his neck. 

She’d been so focused on him that the presence of his hands under her shirt completely slipped her mind. His hands are splayed out on her back, pulling her flush against him.

“Sirius,” She breathes out and then their lips press together. 

Kissing Sirius is one of her favourite past-times. He presses them closer together as Mary leans into him. His lips against hers, soft to start with and then gradually turning more urgent. She pushes her hands upwards, away from his neck and into his hair. Sirius groans against her lips.

Mary’s lips part and Sirius takes full advantage, sweeping his tongue over hers. 

His hands are still hot against her back, creeping slowly upwards until he finds the strap of her bra. As his hands move she feels a trail of desire sweeping through her, the heady atmosphere from earlier slowing down her thoughts.

All she can feel is Sirius. His hands on her back, his legs between her thighs, his naked chest pressed against the soft cotton of her shirt.

Her bra strap pops. Sirius smiles against Mary’s lips, pulling away a little. She doesn’t let him. Using her grip on his hair, Mary pulls his back, smashing their lips together again.

She pushes against him, brushing her chest against his. Sirius’ eyes flutter and then he leans backward, his arms around her chest pull her down with him. She doesn’t resist as she flops down on top of him.

Instead of letting her whole weight rest over him, she pushes herself up on her knees. Their lips come apart in the move but it gives her the opportunity to properly look down at him. Sirius’ lips looks thoroughly kissed. There's a hickey on his neck from earlier that Mary wants to trace with her tongue.

When she looks into his eyes there’s the same expression there as always. Admiration, and lust and, she hopes, a little bit of love too. 

“Mary,” Sirius groans and she thinks there’s no better way for him to say her name.

He’s obviously impatient to get back to what she’d interrupted with her study of his face. She leans down and kisses him again. His hands tug at the bottom of her top, his little finger tracing patterns on her lower back. The infinitesimal touches send shivers down her spine.

She lets her weight settle on him a little, the contours of her body moulding into his. Mary squeezes her thighs a little, where they’re wrapped around his waist. Sirius gasps and she smirks against his mouth.

“Mary, are you-” Lily’s voice breaks through Mary’s lust induced haze. She feels Sirius tense beneath her. And then she’s on the floor, her top bunched up around her boobs and her bra almost around her neck.

She catches Sirius’ eye, neither of them sure who’s fault it is that she’s now on the floor. She felt him push her up, but she’d also rolled to the side. But now she’s on the floor.

He smirks at the state of her clothing and offers a hand. Mary swats it out of the way and starts to clamber upright. 

Lily’s already at the door by the time she’s swivelled herself around to stand. Her eyes bulge out as she looks between them. Sirius’s lack of a shirt and very rumpled hair, which Mary takes full credit for, matched with her very rumpled clothing is pretty much a dead giveaway; one for ‘making out on the sofa’.

Mary waits for the inevitable lightbulb moment. She fixes her top and her bra and still Lily hasn’t said anything.

James’ head appears over Lily’s shoulder with a huge grin, “Sirius, we need to -” He breaks off, taking in Sirius’ appearance for the first time, “Where’s your top?”

Lily sighs, raising a hand to her face, knowing that James has just missed the point of this whole situation. Mary wants to laugh. They’d both been worried about their friends walking in on them and now they have neither of them seem to care. Mary’s just grateful they didn’t apparate in, that’d have been embarrassing. 

“Just thought I’d give MacDonald an early morning treat,” Sirius preens. 

Mary snorts. He’d done that alright. And more.

He winks at her and goes to run a hand through his hair. His face twists into shock when he feels it sticking up in all directions. It looks more like James hair than Sirius’ due to the dishevelment from Mary.

“Merlin, what did you do to my hair?” Sirius exclaims. He jumps up from the sofa pushing his way to the bathroom and the mirror.

Mary chuckles at his horror. She’s done far worse to his hair but normally no one is around to see the result.

“So,” Lily helps her off the floor, “Snogging on the sofa with Black. When was I going to find out?”

The guilt from not telling her best friend washes over her. They’ve both been so busy over the past few months. Lily planning her wedding and Mary sneaking off to meet up with Sirius. It doesn’t feel like much of an excuse for not telling her though.

She’s trying to form an apology when she sees the hint of a smile at Lily’s lips. She’s barely containing a laugh.

“You knew,” Mary gasps and Lily laughs, nodding.

“Wait,” James buts in, from consoling Sirius, “You thought we didn’t?”

“We never said anything so,” Mary’s a little bewildered by their instant acceptance. She’d expected a little resistance, at least from Lily. But both Lily and James seem perfectly happy with the supposingly startling revelation.

“You weren’t exactly quiet,” Lily points out causing her to blush, both from her remark and the way Sirius winks from the doorway.

“Now that’s sorted, I thought we had wedding things to do,” Sirius has sorted his hair a little, it’s flatter and not as rumpled. He’s still not wearing a top though and Mary focuses on the little broken clock on the table so she doesn’t get distracted, again.

“Can’t go shopping with a shirt,” James points to Sirius’ chest, which brings Mary’s attention to it again. 

“What did you do to it?” Lily questions and holds up the ketchup stained shirt, on which the stain has somehow managed to spread even more.

“Blame Mary, she made the eggs,” Sirius chuckles as she swats his arm. “I’ll go and get another one,” He leans down and presses a kiss to Mary’s forehead before he apparates.

Left alone with Lily and James, Mary can’t help feeling a little awkward. There shouldn’t be anything awkward but they had just walked in on her and Sirius snogging on the sofa. She knows she’s not going to be forgetting that in a hurry. She’s also going to make sure that she only kisses Sirius when there’s definitely no one else around.

“I’m going to find some socks,” She says ignoring the silent conversation going on between James and Lily.

“I need to grab my purse actually,” Lily follows her into her room. Mary knows that Lily’s purse isn’t in there so she sits down on the bed and puts her socks on.

“Is he a good kisser?” Lily asks, and then winces, “Merlin’s beard I never thought I’d be asking about Black’s kissing skills.”

Mary laughs, “He’s a good kisser.”

“Alright, that’s about as much information as I need,” Lily throws up a hand.

“So I had to listen to step-by-step enactment of James’ kissing but you don’t want to know about Sirius’ kissing techniques?” Mary teases.

Lily scoffs, and throws a shoe in her direction. “Come on, we’ve got a wedding to plan.”

“How many times has James cried today?”

“Once,” Lily considers, “So far, but I brought extra tissues just in case.”

The girls make their way back to the lounge where Sirius is back, with a clean top and freshly combed hair. 

Mary interlocks her fingers with Sirius as they walk out the door, laughter echoing after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [willsdarcy](https://willsdarcy.tumblr.com)


End file.
